The present invention relates generally to a scaffold bracket used to form scaffolding for construction projects. More particularly, the invention relates to a scaffold bracket which easily and securely attaches directly to the building under construction.
During construction of a building, it is often desirable to construct scaffolding which allows construction workers to work on an elevated portion of the building. Typically, scaffolding is made up of a number of scaffold sections which are based on the ground and stacked on top of one another in order to build up the scaffolding to a desired height. Such scaffolding is generally very cumbersome and difficult to assemble, adjust and transport.